Facing the Future
by Evelyn Granger
Summary: Rick & Evie attempt to figure out their future upon their return from Hamunaptra, facing obstacles from their respective pasts along the way.


So....I've loved reading/writing fanfic for a very long time, and my interests tend to go in cycles. Recently (for reasons I can't really understand) I've gotten back into mummy fics. So much so, that I was inspired to write this piece. It's a R/E centered, however there will be appearances by our favorite pick pocket and med-jai :)

This will be multi chaptered and takes place directly after events of the first movie. If you enjoy it or have constructive criticism, please feel free to email/review! Thanks!

* * *

In fairytales, the hero rescues the damsel in distress; they ride off into the sunset, and live happily ever after. Evelyn Carnahan had never believed in fairytales, preferring instead to devote her time to understanding the mysteries of history. However, with recent events still fresh in her mind, she realized that she might have to rethink that position. After all, Imhotep's resurrection was real enough. She had certainly been a damsel in distress, and O'Connell…Rick, she chided herself…had undoubtedly saved her from death, so didn't that make him a hero? They had survived the ordeal and were now riding into the sunset. So what was the cause of her unease? She realized that it was the "happily ever after" that was worrying her mind. She was positive that he had feelings for her, but she was unsure as to the depth and source of them. He was not the type of person that could settle into so-called "normal life". He was a man of action, consequences be damned. Shoot first, and then possibly ask questions later. Dangerous. Completely wrong for her. Moreover, she was completely in love with him. Unconsciously she leaned back, further into his embrace, his arms tightening around her. Despite her objections, despite all logic and reasoning, this felt right. Natural. Nevertheless, what was natural here, in the peaceful twilight of the desert could be completely different once they returned to Cairo, and to their respective lives.

His warm voice sounded in her ear, interrupting her ruminations. "I can feel you thinking."

"Sorry" she breathed, hating the way her voice sounded, high and unsure.

"About?"

"I don't really…I just mean…thank you." She winced at her inarticulateness. She felt rather than heard his deep chuckle. "For what?"

"Well for saving me, of course. I know that you really didn't want to involve yourself with that whole business, but I appreciate it nonetheless."

"Didn't really have a choice in the matter," he grunted. "Bastard forced the issue." She normally would have chided him for his choice of language, but her curiosity was piqued by his statement.

"What do you mean forced the issue?"

"Evelyn, I couldn't leave you to die." His voice was soft, but she could hear an edge to it.

"Well, you were ready to leave me at the fort." She knew that she was picking a fight, but it was the only thing she could think of to say.

"I wasn't gonna leave you at the fort," he sighed. She started to respond, but he stopped her. "No, lemme finish. I was scared…I've never had to go against a three thousand year old, walking, talking corpse, and was still trying to figure out what our plan of action was going to be. Running has kept me alive in the past, so it seemed like a good idea. I never seriously considered it, and I never seriously considered leaving you behind. You just had me so wound up, and I wanted to have the last word, so…" his voice trailed off, and Evelyn realized that he had probably said more than he had intended. She turned in his embrace so that she could see his face. Silvery moonlight painted his features into a serious, yet tender expression that she had never seen before.

"So…what now?" she hated to ask, fearing the answer, but knew she had no choice. She had to know where they stood.

"Now? Now we go back to Cairo." He said with a slight nod. She sighed exasperatedly.

"I know that, I meant -"

"I know what you meant."

"Well?"

"What do you want me to say Evelyn?"

"I only want to know what your plans are…where you think you're going next."

"I don't know. Haven't given it much thought."

"You surely don't mean that. You must have some thought as to what you are going to do."

"Well what about you?" He countered.

"Me? Well…" she paused to consider her words. "Well, I have the library at the museum to straighten out. Heaven knows that will take a bit of time. After that I'm not quite sure." She saw him grin, and her heart fluttered.

"Evie, you've only been gone a few weeks. I think the library has done just fine without you." She realized that she had not told him of the mess she had made before they had left. She abruptly turned around and stared straight ahead.

Rick glanced down at the woman in his arms. She had been quick to turn her face, but he still saw the blush spread across her already sunburned cheeks. Her reaction to that statement was strange. She wasn't concerned with what he thought, was she? He knew how she loved her books, so why was she blushing over worry at its state? This woman was a scholar, first and foremost, and should have no embarrassment over expressing concern at its welfare. True, she was also hell on wheels. He realized that she must be hiding something.

"Evelyn?" He received no answer, so he tried again. "Evie, what happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing." He now knew that whatever had happened was far from nothing.

"Nothing? Right. I'm sure it's nothing." He said knowingly. He had known her only a short while, but knew she wasn't likely to hold out for much longer.

"Oh, if you must know, I caused a bit of a mess in the library before we left," she huffed, "but then Jonathan showed up with the key and the map, and in our haste to leave, I just…left it." She trailed off.

"Left it?" He echoed. "Just how big a mess we talking bout here?" As she told him the story of the toppling bookcases and their subsequent chaos, he couldn't help the delighted laugh that bubbled up from somewhere from deep inside himself. This woman continuously surprised him. She was so prim, so proper, so unmistakably British, and yet there was something smoldering beneath all that. She was beautiful, and strong, and stubborn, and he realized with a start that he was in way over his head. The thought of parting once they reached the fort caused an almost physical pain. He heard her soft laugh and shook his head to try to clear the thoughts racing about his head, but it did no good. She relaxed a bit further and he tightened his hold around her.

"Try to sleep a bit. We should arrive at the city by sunset tomorrow afternoon." Her only response was a noncommittal sigh. It seemed simple out here, in the desert. He almost believed that they could share a life together. He knew which answers she wanted…hell, he wanted them too. "Now what?" was right, he thought to himself. He knew that he wanted to remain by her side, but how? Did she expect to be married? Why didn't that bother him as much as he thought it should? He had had his share of female companions, and if he was honest with himself, he was never quite lacking in that regard. But a real relationship? How did he go about "courting" her? He'd never had to court anyone before. Flowers, candy? Dinner dates and dancing? He'd never even considered marriage before, partly because he was afraid that he would get bored, but something told him that he couldn't possibly be bored with Evelyn in his life. She was chaos personified. A deep snore resounded from behind him; he glanced back at Jonathon, whose head had lolled to the side, deep in sleep. He again shook his head, wondering just what his association with this family would bring him.


End file.
